


to be alone, with you.

by pomona



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomona/pseuds/pomona
Summary: Gansta AU — where the guys are just regular mercenaries; no twilight conflict, character-oriented.Short stories about Worick and Alex bonding over shared experiences.
Relationships: Worick Arcangelo/Alex Benedetto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. into the dark,

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimers: 1 english is not my first language so be prepared for grammar mistakes and typos; 2 I’m a bit experimental with my writing; 3 these stories are mainly for me but I want to share them because this pairing has almost no content and maaaaybe someone out there may like it.  
> Enjoy! ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶

Alex sat on the steps on her preferred spot as the rain soaked her clothes, she wondered how many hours passed since the last customer tossed her aside after she finished her job. Raindrops pooled on her legs, she stared at the reflection, she looked awful, she felt awful, every day thinking if it will be her last, ending up like those nameless girls leaving nothing behind.

“Don't come back till you made enough” — Barry's words replayed on her mind over and over again like static noise plaguing her thoughts, she needed to focus, get it over with. How much was enough? The amount seemed to change as quickly as Barry's mood, maybe it was just an excuse to unload his rage on her, she shook her head, she needed to focus. 

She raised her head, feeling someone's eyes on her, a blonde guy was staring at her as he smoked a cigarette, he looked puzzled as if she just asked him a question he didn’t know the answer for. She was tempted to wave as he seemed friendly enough but she knew better, Barry's eyes were everywhere and the last thing she needed right now was him getting involved with the Benriya, she may not know their names but the street did, there were whispers of the many dangerous deeds they accomplished; always passing by covered in blood, the man threw his cigarette out the window giving her a small nod before stepping away.

She kept staring at the empty window considering her chances of convincing him to be her client, it was probably a waste of time as he was handsome enough to get it for free. She chuckled at the thought of seducing him at least it would make the day less dull. 

There were no more people on the street, she felt silly but if she had to choose between the cold rain and Barry’s home she could stand there all night.

* * *

Worick was _tired._ He had a hell of a morning and all he wanted was to take a twenty-four hours nap. “Move it old man” — Nico signed while he pushed his feet off the couch, it was pouring outside and the sound of the rain didn’t help him stay awake. He grabbed an almost empty cigarette box while he stood up to let Nico lay on the couch, it was his turn after all, sometimes he felt like no time has passed between them, they keep a routine since they moved here, the implicit rules of eternal roommates; rule nº41 take turns to lay on the couch and that rule was not meant to be broken. 

He stretched letting out the loudest groan he could. Nico closed his eyes resting his katana on the side. There was no day off in the city; he felt alert when things looked too calm. Glancing out the window, he could see water running through the street looking almost like a mud creek, the light obscured by the clouds made everything look dull, a fitting mood for the day he thought, his eyes landed on a person sitting on the steps of an abandoned building, _that girl_ — whenever they crossed paths he was reminded of his younger self when he first started at the brothel, scraping by just to survive, though he suspected her fate had landed on the wrong hands. She looked dazed and scrapped, her clothes clung to her body as she shivered, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she was. 

He felt a tinge of guilt as she looked up to him, fighting the stupid desire to help her, “you can’t save everyone” — he repeated that phrase time and time again, she’s more trouble than its worth. He sighed, he gave her a nod as he walked away from the window, “not your problem”. He walked to his bed and threw himself mindlessly, he could feel a headache forming on his temples. 

He dossed off pretty quickly, his dreams morphed into nightmares, he jolted awake sweat going down his neck, he ran out of the room looking around for his partner, Nico was on the kitchen murdering an apple, he gave him a look before throwing a piece to his mouth, he always knew when not to ask too many questions.

He glanced at the window it was dark and the storm seemed stronger, the window rattled with the wind, as he went to close it he spotted a figure. Why the fuck was she still there? he let out a sigh, he tried to justify himself, maybe letting her in would beneficial, he always slept better with someone by his side, maybe she was a really good cook, Nico and him didn’t have a proper meal since Nina visited months ago, right? a win-win for all, he rested his head on the cold glass and closed his eye for a second “Fuck it”— he whispered. 

Worick grabbed his barely working umbrella and hurried out of the apartment into the dark street below. 


	2. lucky day,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song : golden - harry styles

_I don't wanna be alone_  
_But I can feel it take a hold_

_I can feel you take control_  
_Of who I am, and all I've ever known_  
_Lovin' you's the antidote_

Rapid footsteps approach her, Alex jolted in place petrified of turning around, afraid to face the ire of her boss, she knew he would be pissed, he always was. 

The rain stopped.

"Why are you still here?" - a low voice asked, she turned her head around relieved to see it wasn’t Barry, the blonde man was standing so close to her she could feel the heat coming off him, holding an umbrella that had seen better days, his eyes scanned her face as he waited for an answer, “I don’t have enough”— she raised her hand and showed him a sad bunch of crumpled wet bills, she didn’t realize how stupid that sounded until she said out loud as if she could make anymore while there’s a thunderstorm going on, he shook his head “I think it’s a bad night for business.”— he whispered with a gentle smile lowering his head to match her height “I have a proposition to make you”— he winked “now i don’t know about you but i’m not a big fan of freezing to death; let’s talk inside” — he put his arm out like they were going on an afternoon stroll through the park, she hesitated.

Worick looked around before letting her in, no signs of Nico, he must’ve been watching him through the window, maybe it was for the best he didn’t need his judgy face killing his already half thought plan. Now what? He walked to his bedroom gesturing to follow him, “You need to get out of that dress”— perhaps the first time he said that phrase without explicit motives, he closed the door hesitation starting to creep in. Worick room choice of decor was… interesting but aside from that it was neater than she expected compared to Barry’s room this one looked like a five-star hotel.

Alex stood awkwardly dripping on the floor grabbing her sides trying to control her shaking body, he searched for a shirt and a towel, any of them would be longer than her dress anyways, he pointed at the bathroom. 

“Is this really okay?” - she asked, averting his gaze.

“ _Yes_ ”— he replied while he plopped onto the bed— “but before you go can i ask your name?” he extended his arm to grab her hand. She looked at him thinking it must be her lucky day for someone being so nice to her, afraid to jinx it she didn't want to count her blessing just yet, she placed her small hand on his, it felt rough but he held her softly like she was about to break. 

“I’m Alex” — 

He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her, she felt like they switched places for a moment as she owned him for his affection. 

“I’m Worick” — his name echoed through the silent room, the more she knew about him the more intrigued she become to find out more; the city was full of characters yet none of them left her with more questions than answers like he did. She squeezed his hand before letting it go, she badly needed a warm shower.

* * *

He watched disappear into the bathroom as soon as he heard the water running he turned off the light and lay there mind questioning his actions, after how bad things ended up with Veronica, their help was more like a curse than salvation, rubbing his temple he looked at the ceiling trying to quiet his conscience.

She turned the faucet on, letting the water run down her body, the sensation was pleasant, she sighed, when was the last time she could let down her guard like this? Slowly her body stopped shaking and relaxed under the heat, the grit of the city seemed fused to her body no matter how much she washed herself the pain clung to her skin. 

Refreshed she returned to the room, eyes adjusting to the dark, he was lying flat on the bed, arms behind head, eyes closed. The low light coming through the window contoured his body, she caught herself staring at his scars that peeked through the cuffed shirt, he looked like a battlefield. 

He patted the empty side of the bed opening his eyes, she made her way toward him dragging her feet, her body was exhausted, she sat with her legs on the side expectantly waiting for him to speak, — “So… about the proposition, it may be a first for me but this isn’t about sex” he said. She raised her eyebrows looking alarmed thinking it was about to get weird. He mirrored her expression trying to guess what she was thinking, “If it isn’t about sex what is it then?” — she replied.

“It’s not what you imagine— he put his hands up — i promise, it’s nothing weird … well just a little, i need you to lay beside me while i sleep, i have terrible nightmares and i sleep better when i can feel someone with me”— he looked at her intensely gauging her reaction. She clutched her chest and let out a sigh “Is that all?? of course, i’ll do it— she closed the space between them— if you pay me” she put her hand out. He looked at her hand and chuckled, all of it was such a familiar sight.

"Half now half in the morning, deal?”— he offered raising his hand to meet hers, she smiled feeling more at ease with her decision to follow this man into his home, after all it was this, the street or Barry’s. “Deal!”— she exclaimed shaking his hand with a smile, perhaps it was her lucky day, she definitely has done more for less. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to post it in parts because i get demotivated when it takes me too long to finish it;  
> next time: cuddlefest
> 
> thank you for reading (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)و


	3. ilustrated intermission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my brain won't be able to finish the next chapter anytime soon I will leave you with this; to be honest I'm an artist first and a writer second, sooo ~~ I illustrated one line of the last chapter, hope you like it!♥


End file.
